


Of Red Capes and Armored Boots

by TheWanderingMuse



Series: Fifty Shades of Super [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Has a bad habit turning one-shots into multi-chapters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingMuse/pseuds/TheWanderingMuse
Summary: “She sure does know how to make an entrance.”Wonder Woman enters National City with an explosive entrance. Supergirl intercepts but gets thrown into a building.





	Of Red Capes and Armored Boots

It’s fucking chaos outside. Vehicles are upturned and throngs of civilians are running away in all directions. Sirens blare with the streets lighting up with colors and white cruisers blaze towards danger.

Maggie Sawyers is first on the scene, squinting into the thick dark smoke spiraling up into the night sky, with a megaphone in hand. “This is NCPD. Stand down. We have you surrounded.” She sees something odd moving through the grey ash smoke but it’s too blurry to get a closer look. The officer behind her mutters, “What the hell is that?” 

The ground shakes once. She looks down at her feet. No one moves; it’s like their brains are unable to make sense of the input from their ears and feet. There it is, again. Another rumble. Closer and less than a mile away. She hears it first, like thunder crackling and the sound of a whip cutting the air and smoke like a tide. 

_ Shit! _

Maggie dives to the one side for cover as this orange-skinned, bulging alien over ten feet tall comes hurtling out of the smoke, raging mad and struggling against a glowing yellow chain. There is someone else in that fight, Maggie recalls, but she can’t pinpoint if it’s another hostile or a friendly. She hears a distinctly, clear accented voice yelling, “Don’t shoot. Don’t shoot at it!”

The captain yells instead, “Open fire!” The gunshots crack in the air as loud as thunder, focusing on the target. The raging alien roars and begins growing in size until it towers over them with bulging muscles. One of its arms swipe at them and the officers closest to it get smack and thrown like a pile of dominoes. The other pulls free of its chains, and Maggie hears the ground vibrate as something else gets thrown into a pile of rubble. 

Her head turns at the strained oof sound and stares at disbelief when the rubble separates to reveal the Amazonian warrior shaking off some concrete dust off her paldron. “I told you not to shoot at it. What is it with you humans and needing to shoot first?”

The captain chief - mainly her boss - coughs and loosens his tie. He jerks his head at the hostile. “Did you bring it here?”

“I followed it here. I almost had her until you opened fire, Captain,” she answers plainly with an unamused smile.

Maggie interrupts the two with an incredulous look. “It’s a she?! Man, gotta respect that.” She ignores the glare and returns her focus back to the slightly-larger-than-average-sized alien wrecking vehicles in its wake. “How are we going to contain it?” She yells over the noise. 

Wonder Woman catches up to her easily, and leading once more. “It can’t last very long in this form. We have to tire her out before she retreats.” She pulls out a pair of handcuffs with a bluish tint glow out of god-knows-where. Maggie frowns at the lack of pockets from the Amazonian’s attire and just wonders where did she hide it.

“IT,” the chief grumbles. “It’s not a she if it’s alien. It’s an it. The NCPD will handle this.” He switches channels and begins commanding all units to switch to stun. Maggie catches the tail end of an order, “get me some high voltage stunners now.”

The warrior goddess shakes her head and Maggie follows her line of sight. “It’s not going to work. She absorbs energy. Bullets and tasers do not have an effect on this form.”

They jump aside to avoid the cruiser being tossed in their direction. Maggie feels the rushing wind slapping against her cheek and the side of her temple, waits with a gut wrenching impending doom of the explosion from the car to get blasted aside. She sends a final prayer up to the stars (not that she was religious or anything, but she’d like to believe in a celestial being). But the explosion never comes. She’s on the ground and the vehicle is resting gently and upright, wheels on the ground and her colleagues clutching at their seat belts in relief, staring up in relief.

Maggie sees the determined expression of little Danvers as she speeds towards the alien’s torso. She cracks a smile at Wonder Woman’s remark. “She sure does know how to make an entrance.”

A burst of static crackles in her ear and she presses it, relishing the sound of Alex’s voice coming through. “You okay? I saw the feeds.”

“Yeah. I’ve been better. Listen, do you know of any aliens that absorbs energy?” She adds quickly, “I don’t think it’s a parasite, Alex. Bullets bounce off. This one absorbs any directed impacted energy. Tell Supergirl she can’t use her heat vision.”

She hears a loud explosion and looks up just in time to see Supergirl thrown into a building twenty stories up. She can hear Alex yelling for Supergirl. She waits a second, squinting into the darkness for the red caped heroine to zoom out of the concrete sized hole. Nothing. The standard sized DEO-issued chopper aims a beam of light for a better visual.

“Alex? Is she okay?”

What crawls out isn’t Supergirl staggering but the alien with a fiery mohawk. It leaps hops to the next building and keeps going. She can hear the captain issuing more orders to have the alien followed.

Maggie jogs and then speeds to a run towards Supergirl. “Alex! Is she-”

Winn answers instead. “Hey Maggie, just to let you know we have visual- yeah visual confirmation- this is too grainy. Supergirl’s conscious. Kara- Kara, wait. Extraction team is coming in hot 2mins.”

Wonder Woman stops besides her, looking up. “I can get her down for you.” Without waiting for an answer, she takes a giant leap into the hole. Maggie holds her breath and what feels like minutes, Wonder Woman emerges with Supergirl propped up against her side.

They land a few feet away and she rushes over, giving Supergirl a once-over. “You’re okay. You’re safe,” Maggie exhales. Supergirl cracks a wistful grin, tilting her head to the side. “Of course I’m fine, Detective. I- I was... just resting. Guess who’s here... in town?!”

Maggie returns the smile and then frowning when little Danvers pulls away from the Amazonian, tripping over her feet. The frown deepens at how easily she manages to hold the Girl of Steel in place. “Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think you’re going?”

She pouts and points in the wrong direction. “To catch the alien. It’s getting away.”

“Target fled east and in the state that you’re currently in, Supergirl. I think you might be concussed,” Wonder Woman states plainly, eyebrow raised.


End file.
